Don't Bring Around a Cloud
by thepurpleseal
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are taking a peaceful walk in the woods, simply enjoying each other's company when Mother Nature decides to interfere. Fluff!


**Title: Don't Bring Around a Cloud**

**Rating: K+  
><strong>

**Summery: Kurt and Blaine are taking a peaceful walk in the woods, simply enjoying each other's company when Mother Nature decides to interfere. Fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

**A.N.**

**So I actually have no idea what made me think of this idea, I did think of it at like 3am after all! This is pure fluff. That's really all I have to say. **

**Enjoy!**

**-thepurpleseal  
><strong>

"Come on!" Blaine said, laughing as he pulled Kurt towards his house, which unfortunately for them was still quite a ways away.

The two boys had gone for a walk through the woods near Blaine's house when it suddenly started raining. They hadn't even noticed it at first, the trees blocking most of it, until it started to _really_ pour. Kurt had shrieked, hands flying to his hair like he could somehow protect it from its impending doom. They ran, Blaine pulling Kurt so that they wouldn't get lost.

When they finally reached the edge of the woods, wear the Anderson's property began, Kurt sprinted ahead of Blaine. "Come _on_!" He screeched, "I am _not_ letting this rain ruin my hair!"

Blaine just laughed even more at his boyfriend's obvious distress for his hair. Blaine's own hair stuck to his forehead, luckily he had forgone the gel today, otherwise it would be ruining in his eyes.

Kurt was still yanking Blaine after him as he desperately sprinted towards the large home in front of him, that is, he was until Blaine suddenly pulled him backwards mid-stride, pulling him to his chest.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped as he was yanked flush against his boyfriend's chest.

"Yes?" Blaine asked feigning innocence.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked fighting the urge to snap.

Blaine just smiled and leaned down to kiss Kurt sweetly. Kurt lost himself in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine's arms snaked around his waist.

They remained that way for what seemed like hours. Kurt had long forgotten about his hair, losing himself in the cliché of the moment. A kiss in the rain. Eventually a shiver ran its way through Kurt's spine.

Blaine pulled away, mentally scolding himself for not paying better attention. "Honey, we should get you inside before you get a cold!" Kurt just shivered again before nodding eagerly. They ran inside and up to Blaine's room.

"Go take a shower, and get out of those wet clothes," Blaine said, tugging slightly on Kurt's shirt as if to prove his point.

"Yes, well, I would, but I don't have any extra clothes with me, remember?" Kurt replied, worried that he would have to stay in soaked clothes until he went home.

"Go get in the shower, you can borrow something of mine. I'll put it on the counter in there while you're in," Blaine said, trying his hardest not to smirk.

Kurt, apparently oblivious, just pecked Blaine on the lips before almost skipping to the bathroom, excited to be under the hot water.

As soon as Blaine could hear the water running he went over to his dresser, pulling out two pairs of sweatpants and two T-shirts. Folding one of each, he knocked lightly on the bathroom door before opening it.

Setting the dry clothes on the counter he turned towards the shower. "Kurt, I'm going to go shower in the guest bathroom. There are dry clothes on the counter," He called.

"Mmmkay," Kurt called back, his pleasure evident in his voice, "The hot water feels _fabulous_!"

Blaine laughed silently before heading down the hall to take his own shower.

-Klaine-

Blaine had just finished changing after his quick shower -just long enough to warm up a bit- and was sorting through his DVDs when the water finally shut off in his adjoined bathroom.

_Wow that's got to be a new record! Only a half hour shower!_ Blaine thought, chuckling under his breath. A few minutes later a still-damp Kurt walked out of the bathroom.

"I know you did this on purpose," Kurt said accusingly. "You did a rain dance or something to make it rain, leaving me with no hair products and forced to wear _sweatpants_!"

Blaine looked up, taking a sharp breath. Kurt was standing there, arms crossed over his chest. Blaine's T-shirt was many sizes too big for him, allowing it to fall off of one shoulder slightly, sweatpants sitting low on his hips, and the ends covering his feet, being too long. His hair was free of his usual products, looking extremely soft and full, his bangs falling in his eyes.

"Well _I _think that this is my new favorite look for you," Blaine said, walking over to his boyfriend, placing his hands on his hips and a chaste kiss on Kurt's pouting lips.

"Well don't get used to it, this will probably never happen again," Kurt said wriggling his way out of Blaine's grasp and plopping down on the bed. "Why don't you put a good movie in and I'll go get some snacks?"

"Sure," Blaine said, turning back to his extensive movie collection, listening as Kurt softly padded down stairs towards the kitchen.

"Oh, and don't even try to put in a horror movie!" Kurt called.

"Damn it," Blaine mumbled under his breath. He loved watching horror movies with Kurt; they always terrified him. Not that Blaine liked Kurt to be terrified, but he sure didn't complain when Kurt would cling to him, burying his face into Blaine's chest. Then he would refuse to stop snuggling for a while afterwards.

-Klaine-

Ten minutes later Kurt was walking back upstairs with a bowl of grapes, blueberries, strawberries, blackberries, and raspberries. Upon entering Blaine's room Kurt couldn't find Blaine. There was a disc loaded in the DVD player, and the lights had been turned off, but there wasn't any sign of Blaine.

Shrugging, he set the bowl of fruit on the night stand and started to crawl under the covers to wait for his boyfriend when he suddenly felt a pair of arms circle around his waist and a mouth suck and nip lightly at his neck. Kurt yelped, struggling to turn around, but his "attacker" wouldn't let him.

"Nom, nom, nom," Came Blaine's voice, muffled slightly by Kurt's neck.

Kurt relaxed into his touch, giggling slightly. "Blaine! What are you doing?"

"Mmm, you taste good," Blaine murmured.

Kurt giggled again. "That's great, sweetie, but we should watch our movie."

Blaine released him reluctantly, pulling him onto the bed to cuddle. Pressing play, Blaine dragged Kurt towards him, while reaching over to grab the bowl of fruit with his other hand. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest, resting one arm across his abdomen. Blaine balanced the bowl between their hips, eating out of it with one hand, the other wrapped around Kurt's waist.

-Klaine-

Blaine subtly wiped a few tears from his eyes as the closing credits for _The Phantom of the Opera_ rolled across the screen. Even though Kurt cried at the ending every time they watched, Blaine knew he would never hear the end of it if Kurt caught _him_ crying. Glancing down to where Kurt's head was still resting on his chest, Blaine noticed that Kurt didn't seem to be crying.

Upon closer inspection Blaine realized that his boyfriend was sound asleep. Glancing at the clock Blaine saw that they only had about a half hour before Kurt had to be home. As much as he hated to have to wake Kurt up- and he really did- he _really_ didn't want to face Papa Bear Burt if Kurt got home late.

"Kurt, sweetie, you have to get up," Blaine said as he gently shook Kurt's shoulder.

"Mmmmm, 'ive 'ore 'inutes," Kurt mumbled as he nestled further in closer to Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. "No, you have to get up now. We have to get you home in half an hour."

Kurt mumbled something else, but Blaine couldn't understand it. He sighed. He didn't want to have to do this, but it seemed like it would be the only way for him to get Kurt up quick enough.

"If you get up right now then you can have a big mug of coffee," He prompted.

"Hmm? Coffee? Wha? I'm awake!" Kurt grumbled as he reluctantly pried himself away from his very comfortable human pillow.

Blaine laughed again as he got up and held out a hand to help Kurt up as well.

Kurt grumbled under his breath as he allowed Blaine to pull him up.

"Okay go get your clothes, I'll get you something to put them in," Blaine said as he maneuvered Kurt towards the bathroom. Kurt stumbled his way over as Blaine left. He returned a few minutes later with a plastic grocery bag for Kurt's clothes, only to find Kurt lying on the bed again, his still soaked clothes lying on top of him.

"Come on," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's wet clothes from him putting them in the bag. He held his hand out to help Kurt up again, but Kurt just turned on his side, curling up. Blaine just looked at him for a minute before he gave up. He bent over, scooping Kurt's small frame up into his arms. Kurt immediately burrowed himself into Blaine's comforting presence.

It had finally stopped raining, and Blaine was very thankful for that as he carried Kurt out to his car parked in the driveway.

He gently set him in the passenger seat, trying not to disturb him too much. He then got into the driver's seat and started the fairly short drive to the Hummel's house.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Hey Mr. Hummel!" Blaine greeted as Burt answered the door.

"How many times do I need to remind you Blaine? Call me Burt," He replied stepping aside so Blaine could enter the house. "Kurt's up in his room. Said he was cleaning or something."

Blaine smiled as he headed up to Kurt's room.

"_Ich schleiban austa be clair Es kumpent madre monstere," _Kurt sang loudly as he danced around his room cleaning. "_Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Begun be uske but-bair"_

Blaine stuck his head in the room watching as his boyfriend sang, and danced around his room cleaning wearing... _is that-?_

"I see you like the sweat pants and T-shirt after all," Blaine said smugly as he leaned against the doorframe.

Kurt yelped, jumping three feet in the air, whirling around he spotted Blaine and giving him a death glare. "Don't _do _that!" he scolded as he turned down the music blasting from his iHome.

"Hmm, well you know, I thought I wasn't supposed to get used to you wearing these, but you're making that rather hard by wearing them," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into a sweet kiss.

Kurt just hummed lightly in response before pushing Blaine back slightly. "Now help me move furniture!"

Blaine groaned. Of _course_ that's what he would end up doing!

**A.N.**

**I loved the ending with Kurt wearing Blaine's sweats and T-shirt again! And I do realize that in reality Kurt (Chris) is taller than Blaine (Darren) but I made Blaine taller in this. Deal.**

**Thank you!**

**-thepurpleseal  
><strong>


End file.
